


From Seed to Bloom

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, daddy Lucifer, pregnant chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: The infamous book, "What to Expect When Expecting", does not contain any chapters on becoming pregnant with the literal child of Satan. Nor what to do. Together, Lucifer and Chloe learn the ropes of pregnancy and the joys, stress, excitement, and fears on impending parenthood.





	1. First Trimester

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to just work on a short, three part fic (broken into trimesters) to get my creative juices flowing. It's been months since I wrote anything, so yeah. I hope you enjoy. If you could take a moment to leave a review/comment. It would mean the world. Onward! *Oh, I can't decide whether to keep this a T-rating or switch it to an M. Please let me know because what you choose will affect the next chapter.

**First Trimester**

_(Weeks Four to Thirteen)_

**Poppy Seed:**   _Four Weeks_

For the second time in her life, Chloe Decker found herself sitting alone in her bathroom gripping the all too familiar plastic object she had used those many years ago. Well, of course it was a brand new test, but that was beside the point. Her ear drums vibrated from the violent, relentless pounding of her heart. It took the rusty taste of blood on her tongue for her to realize she had been chewing mercilessly on her inner cheek. But that wasn't what was important at the moment. No, far from that. It was the small, simple symbol clearly displayed on that dreaded, white stick.

Positive.

Butterflies from her stomach were beaten from each leap of her heart. She felt numb. Nauseated. And a whole slew of other things. Back then, with Trixie, it had been a moment of triumph. Joy bound to excitement. She and Dan had been trying for almost a year when she had finally fell pregnant. But that was years ago. Back when she was married and actually focusing on the task of starting a family. This wasn't planned. This wasn't with Dan. No, this was with someone else. Someone else who only made her heart pound harder thinking about their reaction to this unexpected news. The paternal half of the little thing nestled without permission in her womb.

Lucifer Morningstar.

 **Sesame Seed:**   _Five Weeks_

She hadn't told him. An entire week had passed and she still hadn't mustered up the courage to confront him with the news of his newly sprung, unexpected parenthood. Part of her currently resented him for this. Blamed his stupid, supernatural sperm for penetrating her unexpected egg. But the deeper part of her mind knew that this anger was just a form of fear. A terrible worry of what his reaction would be. Lucifer wasn't exactly that in tune with the understandings and interactions of children. Christ, why her?

"So, are you going to enlighten me why you've been acting so odd around me," Lucifer's question breaking Chloe from her trance of thoughts. "Or have you banished me to your detective-y version of purgatory?"

At that moment, Chloe desired nothing more than to punch the unsuspecting devil in his perfectly, pearly white smile. But she doesn't. Instead, she took a very deep breath and looked out the cruiser window. Thankfully, Lucifer took the hint and refrained from trying to poke and prod at her recent behavior change. Of course, as usual, that didn't last long.

"Detective," his flirtatious tone invading her ears as she crouched over the charred remains of some poor, hopefully undeserving victim. "Sometimes I feel that I need to be dead to get that much attention from you." Now she wished it was Lucifer.

"If you aren't going to help, then you can go away." She said through clenched teeth, trying not to meet his assured, taken aback gaze. "Go see if Ella needs something. I have to...you know...just go."

"But…" he was cut off by the flick of Chloe's hand. "Alright, fine. Have it your way then."

They finished the crime scene without much interaction after that. And when they head back to the car, Chloe can see the visible shock in her partner's eyes that she actually chose to ride with him back to the bureau. The lack of conversation is uncomfortable. The tension so thick, not even a butter knife could make a dent. Her fingers drum on her seat, a poor attempt of trying to cut through this.

"You know what," Chloe finally interrupted, breaking the silence. "Just drop me at my place. I'm not feeling too well."

"Detect-" Lucifer stopped himself, his usual playful features morphing into an expression of concern. "You've been acting weird all week. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Nothing," but her tone betrayed her. "I'm just overwhelmed is all. Take me home, okay? I just need to think about a lot of things."

Lucifer's stare remained on her almost to the point that she feared they'd crash if he didn't pay attention to the road. She didn't say anything, her head swarming with thoughts and pent up emotions as they pulled up to her house. But before she could escape, the door's lock clicked down.

"Lucifer, what…"

"Can you at least tell me what I did?" His voice wavered between a plea and frustration. "Is this about our detective-with-benefits relationship? I mean…" He swallowed at her glower. "I meant to say dating. I know it hasn't been that long but really, do you want to give up on it so soon?"

"Lucifer," Chloe began. "It's…"

"I know I'm not the best candidate, but give me the benefit of doubt that I've only been on, well…" he motioned around him. "Here for five years. This is new to me. You can teach me...You…"

"Lucifer, I'm pregnant."

The weight is both lifted and smashing on her chest as she watched Lucifer carefully. He seemed frozen. Expressionless. As if he had stared Medusa right in the face. She began to feel queasy and at this point, she wasn't sure if it was from the pregnancy or the stress of this situation. It felt like a lifetime, sitting there, staring at the stone faced Devil. Then, he took a deep inhale.

"Is…" he ventured, unsure of his words. "Is it mine?"

Fury overtook fear as Chloe finally managed to unlock the car door. The fact that his first reaction was doubting her loyalty to their relationship is what hurt the most. Tears began to brim in her eyes, threatening to trickle down her cheeks at any moment. With a final, furious glare, she spat one last response before slamming the door.

"What the hell do you think?"

 **Lentil:**   _Six Weeks_

Lucifer didn't contact her again that day. Nor the next. Nor did he show up for work by the third. Chloe wasn't sure how she felt at this point. Except that her heart ached. Even when Maze tried to locate him after learning about Chloe's current state-the detective insisting that it wasn't worth it for her to go in complete, bounty hunter mode-there was no answer. He wasn't at Lux. He wasn't answering his phone. And secretly, thought she did her damn best to hide it, wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up under her covers, and cry.

"Here," Maze slid a bowl of what looked like lumps of oatmeal in a watery mess towards Chloe. If morning sickness wasn't a good enough reason to avoid the demon's cooking, she didn't know what was. "You need to eat."

"I will when my stomach settles," she muttered, nursing a mug of water. "You don't have to take care of me. I'm fine."

"I might not be used to the complexity of humans yet," she paused. "Beside from knowing which and what kind of pain to inflict. But I can tell if something is bothering you, Decker. It's a recent talent of mine." Chloe gave the smallest of smiles.

"...So," Maze began to venture after a long pause. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Chloe questioned before Maze nodded towards her stomach. "Oh. I mean, I'm going to continue on with the pregnancy if that's what you're asking."

"Even without Lucifer," the demon questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of a second child," the detective responded, her tone slightly harsh. "With or without Lucifer." And though she wouldn't admit it aloud, her heart ached at the mention of his name. "I can do this."

Maze shrugged, taking a seat at the table. "Well, I guess that makes me a demon-mother," she smirked, leaning back. "Better phrase than godmother." Chloe snorted quietly as Maze grinned. "Now eat your goop," the demon insisted, pushing it towards the detective again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. With Trixie staying with Dan for the weekend, Chloe had time to catch up on some chores that had been piling up. It helped some, being preoccupied from everything else going on. Time went by quickly and before she knew it, it was nightfall.

Maze had gone out with Ella and Linda and, while invited, Chloe politely declined. Partly because she was in need of some alone time, and partly because she couldn't drink. She also didn't want a pity party, despite knowing it would've been in good nature. So she settled down, after putting in the last few loads of laundry in the washer, to a microwavable meal and some sappy, made-for-television, romance movie.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, there came a knock at the door. For a moment, there was silence, and then a few more raps. Chloe's brow knitted as she set aside her now empty dinner plate and hit the mute button on the remote. Had Maze locked herself out again? No, her demands to get back inside their house were...well, more demanding. Chloe walked over to the door and pulled it open. There, standing in the entranceway of her home, was none other than Lucifer himself.

Before she could open her mouth, the man shoved something into her hands. "Here," he said, sounding almost sheepish. "I saw this and I thought...well, if you don't like it I have the receipt…"

Chloe looked down at the yellow, slightly crinkled gift bag overstuffed with white tissue paper. Giving Lucifer a wary look, she slowly began to dig through the tissue until her hand hit something soft. Fabric. Carefully, she withdrew a single, black onesie that, when she finally unfolded it, read "Devilishly Handsome". Her eyes flickered from the outfit to Lucifer and then back again.

"Chloe," he began, hesitating with each word. "I was...I mean...I'm sorry…"

But she had thrown her arms around his neck before he could finish. For a moment, he remained still, as if he wasn't sure what her next reaction would be. Then, when he was sure she wasn't going to condemn him to Dad knows where, he returned the gesture. They stood there, in each other's arms, Chloe not even bothering to shut the front door as bugs flew in.

"It's okay," Chloe murmured. "I forgive you."

 **Blueberry:**   _Seven Weeks_

"Stop pacing, you're making me more nervous than I already am."

From her spot on the examination table, Chloe had a front row seat to watching her partner walk around in circles. Already anxious about her first doctor's appointment, Lucifer's repetitive actions only increased things. She almost considered asking him to leave the room. But he wanted to be here, and she wanted him too. Even if he ultimately wore a hole through the hospital floor.

"What's taking them so bloody long," Lucifer exhaled, stopping as Chloe had requested, only to pick up fidgeting. "Don't they realize the importance of this?"

"We aren't the only ones here, Lucifer," she responded. "The ultrasound tech and doctor are probably with someone else." She cut him off before he could even begin to speak. "No, you aren't going to go bribe or threaten them." And he closed his mouth.

A good twenty minutes or so passed by, Lucifer's once more pacing sprees making it seem so much longer. Now she was getting antsy. Waiting to see if the baby was healthy was always the most intense part when considering pregnancy factors. The moment you're about to get an ultrasound and see how things were. Almost stressed enough to tell Lucifer that maybe he could go see what was taking so long, the door finally opened. Chloe's heart quickened when her familiar OBGYN physician entered with a smile.

"Ms. Decker," greeted the attractive, tall, pepper-and salt haired man who looked to be in his mid to late forties. "It's so good to see you again. And with a much more exciting reason than your normal gynecology appointments."

"Dr. Godfrey," the detective gave a genuine smile. "This is my partner, Lucifer," she motioned over to devil who was currently giving the other man a slight look of contempt. Jealousy. Of course. Thankfully the other man didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you, dad," Dr. Godfrey smiled, extending his hand towards the devil.

Lucifer gripped it hard in response, giving him a rough shake. "Pleasure," and he immediately retracted his hand when catching the warning expression plastered on the detective's face.

"Now, I know you've both been waiting and I don't want to keep you doing so much longer," Dr. Godfrey expressed, making his way over to one of the random machines Lucifer couldn't begin to try to decipher. "It's been a few years, but you remember the drill."

Chloe felt herself shaking in anticipation. Nerves, excitement, worry, all twisted together into one. She motioned for Lucifer to join her and, before he could ask, she gripped his hand tightly. When Dr. Godfrey lifted her gown, exposing her still, flat abdomen, she still trembled when the gel was plastered across her skin, even though it wasn't that icy.

"Are you cold," Dr. Godfrey inquired, looking to Chloe with slight concern. When she shook her head, he nodded, taking a hold of the wand. "Let's find this baby, shall we?" And Chloe's grip on Lucifer tightened.

Again, eons seemed to pass as the doctor ran the device across Chloe's midsection, pressing down on certain places. Just like she had felt when she learned she was pregnant, the detective could feel the heavy thumps of her heart against her eardrums. But suddenly, that thrum was replaced by another sound. A rhythmic, loud beating that slammed into her with all its wait.

A heartbeat.

Chloe released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked over to the screen. There, right where the device's cursor was, was a blip no bigger than a blueberry. Her baby. Tears welded up in her eyes as she looked for reassurance that it was healthy.

"Perfect rhythm, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary…" Dr. Godfrey said, carefully studying the little blob. "Measuring at seven weeks exact." He smiled, looking to the two parents. "Completely healthy."

It was music to Chloe's ears. Perfectly fine. Completely healthy. The tears flowed freely as she turned her head to look at Lucifer. He stood beside her, hand still grasping hers as he stared at the screen. His chest rose and fell heavily, and the detective wondered if he too was getting emotional.

"It's mine."

But this time, the words didn't escape from his mouth as a question. Chloe gave a watery smile in response, giving his hand a good squeeze.

"It's yours."

**Kidney Bean:** _Eight Weeks_

"I swear to god, Lucifer, if you bring me another salad…"

Chloe had feared how Lucifer would react to the news of becoming a father. That he wouldn't be ready. That he would run for the hills. Not that he would read every parenting blog. Every magazine about pregnancy. Not that he would search the perfect foods for an expecting mother. When she told him she wanted italian food after he offered to bring her something to work, she didn't expect that he'd bring a damn caesar salad.

"But you said-"

"I wanted something like pizza," she snapped. "Or pasta, or anything that wasn't plucked from the ground." She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate it, but a steak sandwich or whatever isn't going to doom our baby into become a forty year old gamer living in my basement."

Lucifer frowned slightly as he looked at the salad, "I suppose you're right." He exhaled, and Chloe could tell he still wasn't keen on the idea of a cheeseburger making its way through her umbilical cord and not a chunk of cabbage. "I have to go to Lux, I'll see you later." But his eyes remained on the salad rather than her.

Feeling triumph, Chloe went about the rest of her day without a second thought about the leafy green encounter. Mostly focusing on filling out case work, when the day finally came to an end, she was much looking forward to returning home. Pulling into the driveway, she fished the house key from her pocket before unlocking the door.

It was the first thing her eyes landed on. The damn container sitting upon her table. Aggravation filled her as she strode to where it sat. There, the salad still in perfect condition, lay a sticky note on top with a simple smiley face.

That son of a bitch.

Chloe grabbed the salad and tossed it with a little too much force into the trash. She was going to find out how the hell he even got into there without a key. At least he wouldn't go dumpster diving for his beloved greens. Hopefully.

 **Grape:**   _Nine Weeks_

"So, Maze tells me that you and Chloe are going to have a baby."

The grin on Linda's face was so wide that if Lucifer didn't know any better, he'd think it hurt like hell. Both figuratively and literally. He leaned slightly forward on the couch, conflicted with whether to brag about his success in creating an heir, or annoyance that Maze couldn't keep her mouth shut when Chloe didn't want anyone to know yet. For obvious reasons. Detective Douche.

"Might I inquire how many others know?" He said, finally deciding to be modest for the time being. "The detective has forbidden me from discussing the baby with anyone. She wants time to figure out how to deliver forth this news."

"Ah," Linda nodded knowingly. "Dan. And Trixie. Oh," she quickly added, seeing his waiting expression. "Maybe Ella, but she was too drunk to remember. Maybe."

He exhaled, feeling some relief. If Ella had known, or remembered for that matter, she would've said or done something by now. He relaxed back in his seat, a sensation of comfort setting in as he no longer had to worry about Chloe having a panic attack over people having that bit of knowledge. He wouldn't share that Linda knew, of course.

"So, how are you feeling?" Linda asked, hands resting on her knees. "About anything really. Well, mostly about the pregnancy." She paused, before venturing. "Do you want to talk about what happened when you first found out she was pregnant? Maze said you went off the grid."

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. That pause in between Chloe's announcement and returning. It had been a mistake. A moment where he felt that the only option when faced with such news, was to just disappear. Figure things out. Like he normally did. What Chloe hated, as much as he never wanted to hurt her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be faced with such a…" he exhaled. "I never thought it was possible. I mean, you know my history," for a brief second, a smile crossed his lips before disappearing. "But then, out of nowhere, the detective tells me I've took part in a devilish conception? What would you do with that news?"

Linda took a moment before nodding her head, "I can see the stress that spurred from that." She hesitated for a second, before speaking. "...Did your thoughts on your father come up?"

Lucifer visibly stiffened, lips pressed into a firm line. There was a long, pregnant pause before the devil's shoulders slouched slightly in defeat.

"Maybe," he muttered, once more falling silent. "But after taking a bit of time, I realized that perhaps I could give things a go, you know?"

Linda tried to object, wanting to focus on his feelings of his father and how that impacted him. Yet, clearly Lucifer was trying to avoid that. It wasn't much use trying to fight him on the subject. It was delicate enough. So she pushed it aside for now, knowing later its importance would be much too great to dismiss.

"I have to go," the devil said suddenly, rising from his seat. "Until next time, Linda!"

"But Lucifer…"

Her words were cut short when the door slammed shut behind him. She exhaled, glancing at the spot where he just had been. This was going to be an interesting time, that much was sure. And the journey of it all was both excitingly and frighteningly unpredictable.

 **Kumquat:**   _Ten Weeks_

"Thank Dad, it's finally growing parts!"

Chloe threw Lucifer a look from where she lay on the examination table. It was her second ultrasound and, just like last time, her fears had been put to rest by the doctor's reassurance everything looked perfect. A comfort that allowed her to gear herself towards her partner's unwanted commentary.

Dr. Godfrey merely smiled. "Here's the head," he motioned with the cursor towards the bigger end of the blob, that was slowly looking more human-like. "And two arms and legs."

"...It's going to grow more proportional right?" Chloe elbowed him hard. "Ouch! I was just making sure our child wouldn't looked malform…" She gave him a harder nudge. "Can I at least say it looks somewhat cute without you jabbing me in the side?"

Dr. Godfrey chuckled to himself, causing both Chloe and Lucifer to remember they were not alone in the room. Pushing herself up by the elbows, she graciously accepted the paper towels offered to her, and began to clean herself off. As she hopped off the table, about to get her clothes, the physician cleared his throat.

"Would you like pictures this week?" He inquired, nodding towards his computer where he had taken various shots for his own records. "We can do this under the table. No charge this time."

Lucifer had already begun to reach for the printing paper before Chloe had a moment to answer. She watched him study each photo so carefully, it was as if he were admiring priceless art. Even as they left the hospital, Chloe had yet to even hold the precious images of the growing being inside of her.

"Are you going to let me see them?" She half joked as they got into the car. "Or am I forbidden?"

"...You're sure these aren't horns…" This time, he just about dodged her aim. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Here," he handed over the collect of pictures.

Chloe's fingers gently traced the tiny baby bright against the dark background. The corners of her lips turned into an upwards smile. How can you love something, someone, you've never even met. It wasn't until Lucifer cleared his throat that she was brought back into reality.

"Can I keep one," he asked hesitantly. "Or more than one?"

Chloe's smile widen as she gave the pictures a final glance before holding them out for Lucifer to take. He nearly snatched them back, giving Chloe a sheepish grin when she eyed him with slight surprise.

At least one of these would go on display at Lux.

 **Fig:**   _Eleven Weeks_

Chloe lay curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. Her stomach churned mercilessly, the threat of vomiting becoming more and more likely. Morning sickness with Trixie was bad, but not as horrible as it was with this baby. It was at times like this that she desired nothing more than to be put out of her misery. This was hell, and Lucifer brought it upon her.

"You need to drink water," Lucifer said gently, having let himself in the house without her invitation. "You need to keep hydrated."

"Go away," she whispered meekly. "Let me suffer alone."

He wasn't going to leave and she knew that. When he took a seat beside her bed, she didn't argue-mostly because she feared that if she opened her mouth, the contents of her stomach would projectile out of her. Dan had taken Trixie to school after Chloe convinced him that all she had was a bad stomach bug and that she'd be fine. God, she wasn't looking forward to telling him about the pregnancy.

"Who knew something so little would already be so devious," Lucifer commented, nodding towards her stomach. "It's already started to take after me."

"Oh God," she groaned. "Don't say that."

Lucifer pursed his lips, "Why do you have to bring him into this?"

Chloe just glared weakly at Lucifer, too sick to respond to that remark. Instead, she closed her eyes, breathing in and out from her nose. Why wouldn't it just go away? Wasn't eleven weeks enough? Maybe Lucifer was right. Someone help her…

"I'm not going anywhere right now, you know," Lucifer stated firmly, finally breaking the silence. "I came over here to take care of you and that is what I am going to do. Like a good devil," he stood up before she could interject. "Wait until you try my soup!"

Again. Someone help her.

 **Lime:**   _Twelve Weeks_

"I'm not standing up."

Chloe was staring daggers at Lucifer, teeth clenched tightly together at the very confused, somewhat frightened devil. Everything had been fine when she had gone into work. Sure, her pants had been a little tight. What wasn't becoming tight? But it wasn't until she reached her desk. Reached her seat. That the simple motion of sitting down and caused the button on her slacks to shoot off.

"What?" Lucifer asked, concern and confusion filling his tone. "Why won't you…"

"I'm not standing up," she repeated slowly, her voice a low, cold whisper. "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My. Button."

"Your...button?"

"The button to my pants broke off," she explained quietly. "My weight...it's...the button…" She felt her eyes begin to tear up. Her flurrying emotions getting the better of her. God, couldn't she just have a break from life? Even a millisecond. Apparently not for Chloe Jane Decker.

Lucifer was still for a moment, almost seeming pensive. Then, without warning, he reached for Chloe's pair of scissors and assaulted his pants. As suddenly as it was there, his own pants button now sat in front of Chloe. She looked to him in surprise as he smiled proudly.

"There," he said confidently. "We both match."

And Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

 **Pea Pod:**   _Thirteen Weeks_

It was becoming noticeable now, the distinct rounding of her stomach. Thankfully, her usual work uniform helped mask it some. But Chloe still felt self conscious, knowing that perhaps the people who did take notice, thought she was putting on extra weight. Not to mention her wardrobe was growing smaller and smaller each day.

"We're going to have to tell people soon," Lucifer said as they walked to the crime scene. "We can't just wait until it's here and be like, 'surprise, we present to you our child'!"

"I know, I know," Chloe sighed. "I just...I just need some time…"

The conversation ended as they approached the lines of yellow tape and flashing police cars. Ella and Dan were already there and Chloe couldn't help but feel paranoid that Dan already knew something was amiss. She tried to ignore this sensation as she joined into the discussion.

"Same calling card as before," Ella exclaimed, shaking her head. "Charred remains, missing back molars, is it too early to consider this possibly being a serial killer?"

"This is the third victim," Dan replied, expression solemn. "It's looking like it." He turned to Chloe and Lucifer-more to Chloe. "Should we call it?"

"I…"

Chloe was cut short by the shape of the all too familiar paper slipping from Lucifer's pocket. Before she had time to react, the photos fell from the devil's pocket and onto the ground. Right at Dan's feet. Her heart stopped even before he swooped down to grab it. Chloe couldn't watch, already knowing his eyes were scanning the images. Right now, she wanted to wring Lucifer by his stupid, careless neck.

"You're pregnant?!"

Shit.


	2. Second Trimester (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY this hasn't been updated in almost over seven months. For that reason, this is why the wsecond trimeseter is broken into two parts. I wanted to get something posted. No excuses there. Secondly, thank you to all who have reviewed, commented, made this a favorite, and followed this story. I really appreciate it! I have decided to keep the "T" rating as most were cool with that. So with that in mind, here's the next installment!
> 
> Also I wrote this MONTHS ago, so if someone seems a little out of character based on how they've developed on the show, it'll later be improved as I write.

**Second Trimester - Part One**

_(Weeks Fourteen to Twenty Seven)_

**Lemon:**  Fourteen Weeks

A full week had passed since Dan's enlightenment on the current situation, and he still remained silent on the subject. More than likely refused to even fathom starting an inkling of a conversation on the topic of Chloe's pregnancy. Instead, he chose to awkwardly work around it, causing the rift of tension whenever he had to interact with either her or Lucifer in the office.

"Here," it was painfully obvious how hard Dan tried not to meet Chloe's stare. "I got those files you asked for...I know it's my weekend with Trixie and you usually pick her up from school and bring her over, but I don't mind getting her myself…"

"No," she replied with an almost strained smile. "I can get her." She paused, inhaling deeply as she concerned her next choice of words. "Dan, I know that...well, that, wasn't the ideal way for you to find out about this. I don't want our relationship to change because of this. Maybe we can grab lunch and talk about it?"

Chloe mentally bashed herself in her mind for such a suggestion. Who the hell even asks their ex-husband to lunch to talk about their pregnancy with another man. Another man who already has relationship issues him. Christ, leave it to her to situate herself in the tight crevices of unpleasantness. Only three months into this pregnancy and still six to go. It would be a real miracle to make it through in one, sane mindfulness piece. But who the hell was she kidding? She was literally Rosemary herself from that god awful movie, "Rosemary's Baby". But unlike her, she had to deal with the cocky, impulsive, buffoon from the pits of Hell themselves, Lucifer.

"Maybe another day," Dan's voice finally pulled her from the depths of her thoughts. "I have a lot of paperwork to do, and we're expecting a big crowd at the improv theater tonight. I just," he paused. "Can't."

"Dan," Chloe tried to protest as he turned away. "Wait-"

But the other detective had already left, disappearing into the bustling crowds of the busy bureau. Chloe let out a long sigh, no longer holding the concentration needed to focus on her work. So much for catching a break.

 **Apple:**  Fifteen Weeks

"Well, this is a surprise. I can't say I've ever really thought of you sitting on that couch without Lucifer being in tow...but who am I to wave away someone. Especially a friend. So I guess a good starting place is what's up?"

Linda Martin smiled from her seat, hands clasped in her lap as she eyed Chloe quizzically. The other woman met her gaze, though her expression wasn't so relaxed. For the past few days, her mind had been relentlessly buzzing with thought after thought on how to deal with this pregnancy announcement/announcing conundrum. Lucifer's suggestions, one of which was hiring a plane to write about it in the sky, were far from ideal. And now that she considered it, the fear rose within her that he might do it just to spite her. Christ, the number of talks she had already had with him…

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything," she exhaled, glancing momentarily at the clock situated on the therapist's desk. "I just need a few minutes to chat. Maybe bounce off some ideas and advice? I can pay you."

Linda immediately waved her hand. "For you, my services are pro bono."

Chloe gave a small smile, the first in god knows how long. "It's about...well, apparently you've known about this," she motioned to the small swell of her stomach. "Longer than Lucifer let on. Almost two weeks ago Dan found out about...unexpectedly. He's been acting weird ever since."

"Well, you are his ex-wife and the mother to his child," Linda commented. "It's understandable that he's not necessarily on the wagon yet about you and Lucifer having a baby. Not that that's any excuse." She waited for recognition in Chloe's expression before continuing. "He needs time, Chloe. You'd be surprise how common situations like this are."

"I know," the detective said, rubbing the side of her face tiredly. "But it's not just Dan...it's...it's Trixie." Linda raised an eyebrow as Chloe continued. "I don't know how to break the news to her. Or how she'll take the fact that she'll be getting a sibling."

"Ah," the therapist said, eyes lighting up as if something suddenly dawned upon her. "So you're really here about Trixie?"

"Yeah," she answered, voice suddenly falling nearly silent. "I am."

Since her birth eight years ago, Trixie had been the single child in both of her parents' lives. Always having their complete, undying attention. Both revolving around her world. And now suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a baby would come plopping down into their lives without so much as a warning. It wouldn't be like if she had a baby while Trixie was still little, a time where her daughter would never remember not being an only child. No, she had an eight year old who would very much know that her life was now being shared with someone else.

"Trixie's a good kid," Linda said with a reassuring smile. "I think you're underestimating the potential, positive reaction to this. I think she'll be excited for a brother or sister."

"But what if she isn't," Chloe countered. "What if she thinks that I'm not going to care about her anymore? Or that I won't have time to do things…"

"You're only doing harm to yourself by jumping to conclusions." Linda said, cutting her off. "Look, just take things one step at a time. If there are bumps, they'll work themselves out." She inhaled, clasping her hands together. "Maybe think about a good way of telling her. Doing something fun."

"Like what?" Chloe questioned.

"You'll think of something," Linda smiled, trying to catch a glance at her clock. "You're very resourceful."

"Hmph," the detective snorted, standing up from her place on the couch. "I think you underestimate my talent."

Chloe left the room, the door closing behind her as the therapist chuckled. So much for that.

 **Avocado:**  Sixteen Weeks

The way Lucifer stared unblinkingly at the sonogram screen, Chloe couldn't help but worry a little that one of his supernatural abilities would unexpectedly show itself. It wouldn't be the first time. Right now, the last thing they needed were for his wings to sprout up or his face to morph into what could only be described as a mask of marinated jerky strips.

"C'mon," Lucifer muttered, glaring at the fetus that floated peacefully in its mother's womb. "Turn a little and show us your man or lady bits."

Almost as if in response, it gave a small kick, seeming to mock its father's request. The devil's eyes narrowed and Chloe did her best to stifle a laugh. Since being told that the baby was now developed enough to read the gender, Lucifer had been hellbent on trying to "convince" their child to "show its fatherly inherited goods"-a phrase to which she smacked him for. She'd rather not think about Lucifer's "fatherly goods" on either her son or daughter. It just sounded...wrong.

"Maybe he or she will cooperate next time," Chloe said, resting her hand on Lucifer's arm in an attempt to comfort him. "They're just stubborn, like you."

"Well, I'm more than happy to show off my one-eyed-trouser-snake," he smirked, playfully reaching for his zipper. "Care for a peekaboo, doctor?"

Whether the waiting room patients were startled by a loud clap of thunder or the unmistakable sound of Chloe's hand meeting Lucifer's arm, will go forever unanswered.

 **Turnip:**  Seventeen Weeks

The idea had come to her suddenly in the middle of the night during one of her ever so growing frequent bathroom trips. Why the thought of ice cream had even crossed her mind whilst on the toilet, she didn't know. Cravings maybe. Or that perhaps Trixie's second favorite dessert was chocolate ice cream. It was then, far past midnight, that Chloe Decker decided to throw an ice cream party of sorts to officially announce her pregnancy. Well, to Trixie mostly. A plan that, as she washed her hands, prayed would work.

"Are you quite sure that we need another carton of ice cream?" Lucifer's tone was slightly hesitant as he watched Chloe put yet another tub of ice cream-this time chocolate brownie chunk-into their rather full cart.

"We can save whatever's left," the detective tried to justify as she tossed in a squeeze bottle of salted caramel. "Besides, there's you, me, hopefully Dan, Maze, Linda, Amenadiel, Ella, and Trixie. I think the eight of us can polish off most of this."

"You're not inviting Penelope?" Lucifer questioned, eyebrow raised. "Have you not told her?"

"Oh, my mother?" Chloe said in a hurried voice. "No...I still have to figure that one out yet." Upon catching Lucifer's expression, she quickly added. "But I will. I can't exactly keep things secret forever." She paused again before meeting his stare. "Have you told your mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the devil scoffed. "Mum doesn't need to know about her impending grandmotherhood. The last thing we need is for her to corrupt the baby before it even has a chance to slip from your womb."

"So we're in agreement then?" Chloe asked, making sure Lucifer's eyes didn't leave her own. "No mothers...yet…"

"No mothers," Lucifer agreed, lips curving into a smile as he held up his right hand. "Devil's word."

That final sentence that Lucifer claimed burned with fury in the front of Chloe's mind as she watched her mother waltz into her home unexpectedly. It had been Lucifer who'd gone to open the door as she went about preparing everything for that night. She should've realized right then that whoever was knocking at the door was not one of their expected guest-seeing as Penelope had this wonderful habit of arriving at least an hour early for everything.

"Mom?" Chloe exclaimed, wide eyed as the older Decker rushed over to her.

"Penelope," Lucifer greeted, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "What a lovely surprise…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of the second trimester! The next part will be a continuation of Week Seventeen! Comments/Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time! -Jen

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed part one! Let me know your thoughts and also about the rating! Until next time! -Jen


End file.
